


Thankful

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, heart defect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing outside of the mall was the last place Blaine wanted to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could I request a fic where Kurt and Blaine are Black Friday shopping and the line is around the store, and then all of a sudden, but says he doesn’t feel well but pushes it off and then a few minutes later he collaps? Up to you why it happened and what his fate is.

This was hell. 

Thanksgiving was supposed to be a day where you think about what you’re thankful for. You are supposed to look at what you have and realize how lucky you are. You’re not supposed to hurry in the freezing cold to stand outside of the mall and plan how you are going to race past everyone to get great deals. 

So, instead of eating a third piece of his mom’s pecan pie, he was shivering against the wall while Kurt marked a map of the mall. Mercedes and Tina were comparing their own attack plan with his and occasionally they would ask Blaine what he was looking for.

“…I don’t know…”

“You didn’t look this up before?” Kurt looked scandalized. 

Then they would go right back into color-coding the maps and Blaine would close his eyes and lean against the wall. He was just so  _tired_. He winced as Kurt and Tina started arguing about what store number five was going to be and tried to tune them out.

“You could at least pretend to be excited to be here,” Kurt said suddenly and he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend standing close to him. 

“I am,” he managed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “I’m just tired and don’t feel great.”

“Oh,” Kurt leaned forward to press his lips against Blaine’s forehead. “No fever. How about I buy you a cinnamon roll when we bask in glorious shopping victories.”

“Goody,” Blaine gave him a small smile, feeling dizzy for a moment. 

Kurt beamed at him and opened up his map, leaning against the wall next to Blaine. “See, we start here and-“

He tried to listen to Kurt, he really did, but the rushing sound in his ears drowned him out. Blaine let out a shaky breath as his chest began to ache and each breath was harder and harder to take in. When his heart started pouring painfully, a trickle of fear crept through the fog in his brain.

“Kurt?” He breathed weakly. 

“-course we have to split up here,” Kurt frowned at his map and Blaine blinked away the darkness clinging to the outside of his vision. “And…Blaine?”

His knees buckled and Kurt grabbed his elbow, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Vaguely, like it was coming from far away, Blaine could make out Kurt and the other’s calling his name but he quickly spiraled into the darkness that was quickly consuming him.

The jostling of the gurney being loaded into the ambulance was the first thing he became aware of. Slowly, his eyes cracked open to see the blurry faces of paramedics and Kurt’s horrified, tear streaked face nearby. He reached out a shaking hand to his boyfriend and accidentally pushed off the oxygen mask.

“Hey buddy,” the paramedic nearest to him said warmly and Kurt lunged at him, taking his hand. “You’re going to be okay. We’re taking you to the hospital because you fainted. Your heartbeat is a little irregular but they’ll fix you right up.”

“‘m gonna be sick,” he breathed and they closed the doors, Kurt just managing to climb in after them.

“I have a bag here for you. Don’t worry about it, you won’t be the first person to puke in here,” the paramedic quickly moved around the inside as the ambulance sped off. 

“Kurt?” Dazed, he looked over to his boyfriend.

“I’m here,” Kurt smiled shakily. 

Blaine smiled back, still teetering on the edge of unconsciousness until he finally slipped under again. 

The next time Blaine woke up, he was in the hospital and his parents were there. Tests had revealed that he had aortic valve stenosis. His heart valves had hardened to the point that they struggled to pump blood through his body. The pain he felt in his chest was his heart trying to beat. 

As scary as it sounded, the doctors assured him that it wasn’t bad enough to need surgery just yet. Medication and careful monitoring would be good enough. 

“Your heart wasn’t beating right,” Kurt whispered next to his hospital bed. “And you just went white. I was  _so scared_ Blaine. I thought I would…”

“Kurt-“

“After my dad had his heart attack,” tears filled his eyes. “I couldn’t…I was scared.”

“I’m fine,” Blaine smiled softly. 

“No, I knew you didn’t want to go shopping and I forced you to. Did that trigger it?” A look of horror crossed over Kurt’s face. 

“No,” Blaine shook his head, pushing himself higher up on his pillows. “It would have happened eventually and at least I was surrounded by people.”

“What about when you need surgery and…” he trailed off, eyes still wide.

“The doctors said I would be fine. They caught it early and the episode was just a fluke. Really, I’m fine,” Blaine tried to reassure him. “Besides, you still owe me a cinnamon roll.”

“You’re on the same diet my dad is from now on,” Kurt swore. 

Blaine had to admit he was terrified. You didn’t just get over the fact that you had a heart defect in a day. The memory of feeling like he was drowning crept up on him sometimes and he felt like he struggled for breath.

Maybe he would have surgery one day. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to compete in sectionals. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to do his NYADA required dance class.

But today, he just had to focus on letting himself be babied by his boyfriend.


End file.
